CGL Sisters
by In the Shadow of the Moon
Summary: The younger sisters of Magnet, Squid, Zero, and X Ray get sent to CGL.  what happen to them and what will happen will they finally be pushed ove the edge or will their lives get better.  somethings are hard to find out.
1. Sister?

**A/N: so this is my first holes fan fic so it might be rusty and I'm taking suggestions for pairings. Flamers and praises welcome.**

Margarita walked off the bus with Leslie and Julita walking in single file after her. They stopped dead in their tracks not because they had a whole crowd of boys ogling at them but the hideous cowboy wannabe standing in front of him. His six pack looked way long gone as in nonexistent.

"Alright Girl Scouts come into my office."  
The girls sighed as they felt the AC the bus ride was hot and musty, AC was a relief.

I'm going to skip the speech he gives and go straight to them going into D- Tent,

**In D- Tent**

Margarita, Leslie, and Julita were sitting on their cots listening to their Ipods when all the boys came in. All three girls fell off their cots in unison. They saw their brothers, Hector, José, and Alan.

"Rita what are you doing here I thought said don't get in trouble yet you're here hermana, so what happened?" Magnet asked.

"Why should I tell a brother who never writes and got caught for stealing a puppy hermano? Remember your pocket started barking." Rita said with venom.

"Hi Hector, dear," Julita said.

"Only one person would say that and if I remember they were at an orphanage so why do I hear them."

"Nice to see you too twinie," Julita said.

"How'd you get sent here?" Zero asked.

"The judge took pity on us but I think his pity is to be questioned, cause he sent me to hell.

"You get used to it."

Everyone gaped Zero had talked and he had a twin, too weird to process. Well almost everyone.

"Leslie Angel Smith what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get away from mom and Duke."

"Blunt as usual."

"But you had to commit a crime?'

"When I ran away they found me so this is better, I hope."

"Why are you here?"

"Should we tell them girls?'

"Fine."

They all sat down on Julita's cot and started their story.

"So as Hector should know Julie here is a pyro and well she burned down our school." Leslie began. "As we were running we saw "Rita" her selling something to someone. When she saw us she ran with us from the school. Ten people died so we were wanted for Murder one. Then we ran away from home we didn't even have to go home we were packed we had been planning. On the way we robbed a grocery store and injured the store owner. So now we were wanted for murder one and armed robbery. Then Julita having a great skill for locks broke into a summer home and we stayed there. The people came from Florida so it was earlier than expected they saw us they called the cops. Lets just say there are a few cops with broken limbs running around. So now were wanted for Murder one, armed robbery, breaking and entering, evading arrest, and injuring an officer. Nice record right. Then we stole a gun turned out the dealer at the store was an undercover cop. We got caught and the rest is history."

"WHAT THE HELL!" the brothers yelled at their sisters.

"One question?" Zigzag said. "How big were the flames and what color were they?"

"Ask Julie if she'll answer we won't know."

"The flames were ten feet taller than the school," Julita started with a gleam in her eye. "They were mostly red and bright orange and the sparks were gorgeous. A perfect fire."

Then she lapsed into silence. The only thing you could hear was Zero muttering "god she's gotten worse."

Then the dinner bell rang.

All of D- Tent walked into the mess hall. All of a sudden it was quiet and you could hear a few trays clatter to the floor.

The girls got their food and went to the D- Tent table. While walking there they all got cat calls and whistles directed toward them. The girls took the first bite of their food and spit it out and then gagged. They only ate the bread and the milk.

The whole tent then went to the Wreck Room. It was Leslie and Margarita against Squid and Magnet. Just as Leslie was about to take the winning shot someone slapped her ass. Her face was red and she looked shocked. She turned around a tall, Mexican guy winks at her and says, "Wanna take this outside chica."

"Perv you touch my sister again and you'll regret it, that I promise you."

He touched her ass again and felt her and in the next second Squid was on him. Leslie stood there looking very afraid and then she ran out crying. Julita and Margarita ran out after her.

**Leslie's POV**

When he touched me it reminded me of mom's boyfriend Duke and what he did to me and I panicked and ran to the tent.

I cried and cried knowing that Rita and Leslie were there for me. I wanted to escape for one hour maybe two and not feel this pain the pain was unbearable, but I dealt with it and I remembered my promise to myself to be mad at my brother for leaving me.

**Zero's POV**

I walked into the tent and I saw Leslie crying and I just walked to my cot and sat down. I had taken one of Julita's books to read cause Caveman taught me how to read. Then I heard Leslie say' "when he touched me it reminded me of Duke." I saw Julie's hand tighten into a fist but then the bus came and eventually a new girl walked into the tent. Mom said he name was Dominique but she said to call her Dee. She was pretty. Her hair was shoulder length she wasn't fat or skinny she was just right she had to be 5'11, pretty tall, but I had grown I was about 5'9 now. Shoot Julita noticed me staring and gave me a knowing look she must have heard my thoughts.

.**A/N: for those who were looking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.**


	2. Malcolm

**A/N: this is the fastest time I have ever updated but it is because of my supportive reviewers that I have and the fact that I am on summer vacation now. Anyway my kind reviewers are:**

**wecanworkitout**

**Bel**

**fishypeople**

**and**

**Trix are for kids.**

**Thank you, kind reviewers and now to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own holes or "Wall to Wall"**

**Julita's POV**

He must have forgotten how to close his mind or he forgot to do it since we haven't seen each other in a while but it's obvious he likes Dee. He just stared at her but I shouldn't have really used my powers. Then all of a sudden I heard him in my head.

"You better not tell."

"Why would I unless it's blackmail."

"Cause I know you and I can hear your deepest thoughts and you were thinking about it."

"Damn."

"Bye."

He cut off the connection so quickly that I got a headache. Plus I couldn't get into his mind. It seemed as if he remembered quickly or doing it subconsciously. Its easier to get in the subconscious but I just to it on the regular level. He was worried I would tell, but I wouldn't I cared for him and I wouldn't hurt him like that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**X-Ray's POV**

I was walking out of the Wreck Room and I heard guys talking about a new camper that was here and that how my tent got all the girls, weird.

Then I walk into the tent I hope I'm hallucinating but I think Dee got sent here.

"Rex?"

"Dee?" I sighed. "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home not getting in trouble."

"Sorry but when you join gangs or sell drugs you get in trouble somehow."

"Still sarcastic."

"I wouldn't be your little sister without it."

Everyone laughed. She was X's little sister and yet she was bigger than him, that was sad.

Magnet said between fits of laughter, "So chica expand on the gang thing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dee's POV**

"X is gonna explode," I thought to myself.

I started with Malcolm. "One day this guy Malcom asked me out, cool dude and he was rich. So I said I'll think about it. I called him and said yes. We went on dates and had fun but he always had to leave early. One day I followed him and he met another guy I noticed him as one of the guys from the school gang. He was supposedly the second in command no one knew who the leader was outside of the gang. I found out that night when he called him 'boss'. I was shocked Malcom of all people the one who got good grades and was rich but he was a reserved person so I guessed it could have been true. But then they felt like they were being watched and they found me. They said if I was anyone else they would have hurt me or killed me but I was his girlfriend, he couldn't. so I joined the gang as Scarlet Gold. Those were the only colors I wore around them. I was careful and I felt something was wrong with the new guy. I found that out the night of my biggest run. He was the son of a cop and he led me into a trap. My mom and dad weren't gonna get me out so I called Malcolm he said he couldn't help me and he never bailed me out so I got sent here cause I wasn't going to juvy."

Was I dreaming or did I just see Black, Com, and Spanish.

"What's up Black," I said trying something out.

"It's Julie or Julita so take your pick."

"Spanish?"

"Rita or Margarita and Com is Leslie."

Then my cell phone rang and "Wall to Wall" by Chris Brown played, Malcolm's ringtone.

I answered and said, " What do you want?"

_"Can't your boyfriend talke to you and tell you that he's coming to the same camp as you."_

"First of all your not my boyfriend anymore you made sure of that when you left me at the station and believe me life here for you will be hell, especially if my brother, Com, Black, Spanish, and I have anything to say about it."

"Whatever_ and tell those traitors hi for me."_

"Bye Malcolm, you asshole."

"I need to lay down guys okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Julita's POV**

I feel sorry for her she seems so troubled and I know what he did to her from the baby and the abortion, to the pain he caused her and how she felt and I know why she didn't tell X. he would have been murderous and that would be bad. Malcom has his ways of doing things that would leave X losing. That's why I kept quiet. She was faithful to him cause she was scared but that changed I could tell, now she just might break cause her sweet escape wouldn't be so sweet anymore. Poor girl.

"Hey sis," Zero was in my mind again.

"Whatever you heard me think you better not tell a soul, got it."

"Yeah I get it she hasn't gotten a break and I can see things happened quickly. She is crying now."

"How do you know? Wait you can hear her you always had good hearing."

"Yeah."

"So go to sleep we'll talk in the morning."

"Night."

"Night."

**A/N: yeah its sad but it gets better for her and I want quotes that tell you never to give up that I'm going to use. Also I hope everyone enjoys it and why is it that I always get more hits than reviews please everyone review.**


	3. Dilemma

**A/N: Here with me is Armpit her to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer.**

**Armpit: Since I'm tied up I have no choice but to do it.**

**Me: he he he your not tied up are you. pulls out torture device**

**Armpit: No it's soap.**

**Me: now say the disclaimer**

**Armpit: Domiebabe3 does not own Holes if she did this whole story would be a book.**

**Me: Enjoy! **

**Zero's POV**

"'Burn it works."

"Just had to run it by you," X said.

Then the horn sounded waking up the rest of the tent up.

"What fresh hell is this?!" Margarita asked, no yelled would be a better word.

"Magnet, hermano, you better have a good reason for waking me up this early, cause I will kill you." She was serious cause she had a switch in her hand. "You better start talking now hermano."

"fine, unless you want perverted Mr. Sir coming' in here and wake you up, you better get up."

"Damn Mag you woke up Dark Child (Dee), Feisty (Rita), and Shock (Leslie) up," Squid said.

"Why Shock?" I asked.

"Oh yeah after you went to sleep I told them about how I electrocuted two guys to death," Shock said.

"Burn wake up."

**Julita's POV aka. Burn's POV**

"Who the hell is Burn?" I asked myself. But I am going back to sleep. That arsehole better stop shaking me awake. Who in this freaking world threw me off my bed? Who is this telling me that the tent's on fire. "What color are the flames?!" that got me up. "That was low what you did do not use my obsession to trick me brother and what fresh hell is this when you wake me up at… 4 AM!?"**(A/N: I love saying fresh hell or what fresh hell just so ya know)**.

"You have to wake up and did you bring matches?" Zero asked.

"Damn!"

"Thought so, I bet they didn't search your bags."

No."

"Hand over the matches."

"No they are my first loves. I can't live without them," I said.

"Oh, yeah and the lighter," Zero added to my misery.

"Fresh hell! I need my lighter, please let me keep it." I use my all powerful puppy dog pout.

"Only if you give me the matches."

"Fine. What fresh hell is it when you own brother takes your matches?" God I wish he would feel guilty sometimes.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

**Shock's POV **

"What the hell is this crap?"

"Breakfast," thank you Squid.

"This crap is not supposed to be called breakfast its dog or buzzard food, but they might not even eat this," I said.

"Oh well."

"I hate you Squiddly."

Just a little charm.

**Dark Child's POV**

"X, I know you're mad about the Malcolm thing and I'm glad the goys didn't tell you the rest."

"What rest?"

"He used to abuse me. I took drugs, because of him. I got pregnant, had an abortion. Got shot. Prostituted-."

"What the hell Dee! Are you that stupid! Did you have a death wish! What happened to you?!"

"Look I trusted him. Maybe I did have a death wish I don't know. My life was crap! You're the one who took away my happiness and my hope."

I ran off crying. Then I bumped into something or someone, Zero.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

All I did was hug him and cry into his shoulder. I felt someone rubbing my hair. X? No, it was Zero.

"I feel better now." Was the only thing I could mutter while looking into his caramel eyes. Whoa not again.

"What were you crying about?" He asked me.

"I was crying about what I've done and how screwed up my life has been since left home. Plus how he's mad at me for being human and making mistakes."

"Well I hope this helps," he said and before I knew it he was kissing me.

I was in heaven. This was bliss. God I just keep falling for guys. But what if he's like Malcolm. I'll give him a chance.

"Dee why are you kissing him?!"

Damn you X! We separated quickly.

"He was actually trying to comfort me, unlike you," I said.

X walked away from me he was mad at me.

"Let's go dig," he said snapping me out of my thoughts.

**Fiesty's POV**

Lunch time rolled around and X and Dark Child aren't talked yet. Something to do with her and Zero kissing. His problem. Those glares could kill. They're like my sharpest daggers."

"¡Diantre mis manos lastimar!" (hell my hands hurt!)

"Infeliz hermana." Magnet said.(poor sister.)

"don't make me gt my switch out hermano."

**Later still Feisty's POV**

**"**finally done with my hole. Wait who's that guy. Think he's from B- Tent.

"Yo sexy wait up," What did this freak want.

"what do you want?"

"you," he said with a scary glint in his eyes.

Then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I screamed too bad nobody was out here to hear me.

**A/N: Another chapter done I am really sorry that it took so long it's just that I didn't have the time or energy to type this up I need support to keep going and I have the other chapters written but I had summer programs to go to and it was really hard triying to write this on the computer cause everyone in my house found that time to ask me to do something even though I said do not bother me I nearly had to scream at them so be happy that you got it.**

**Lol,**

**Domiebabe3 **


	4. Hurt

**Happy late New Years, Valentine's Day, Christmas, and all that other jazz.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Things came up and I lost inspiration. But, here I am back and better than ever. I've edited this and I now have a beta the lovely DuckieGoesQuack. Now I'm gonna try to post every week. Also, notice that it's actually longer. Everyone thank the beta for annoying me all during school. Now enough with my rambling, and not paying attention in class.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feisty's POV**

He carried me to his tent. He tried to rape me but then someone came in. It was Magnet. He saved me. My brother does care. Then again, he never did trust B – Tent. Well in the short time that I have been here I've learned all about the tents. A- Tent's are the arsonists, B- Tent's are the pedophiles, and C- Tent's are the gang related. The D- Tent's are a mix and the E through G Tent's keep to themselves. Meanwhile, a guy named "Perv," according to Magnet, came in. Magnet said he was one of the worst criminals there.

Perv looked straight at me with a look of anger in his eyes. I guess I was too much in a trance because I didn't notice he was close to me until I felt someone grab my arm, his hand. Magnet noticed the tension between us and quickly reacted. He started packing punches and beating Perv into a pulp in what felt like grueling minutes. By the time he was done, I was shivering and crying, and I never cry. I guess that's why I say I'm mean because people can't hurt people who are mean. I want to get ahead but I always get the short end of the stick. We all do.

Magnet laid me down on my cot and Burn, Shock and Dark Child came around me. They asked me what happened. I told them. My head hurt and what Perv did spun through my mind. It was like a nightmare that would never stop playing. It was like someone had the repeat button on in my head and I couldn't reach it to stop the torture. I told them to leave. They shouldn't have to worry about me. I was eligible enough to care for myself.

* * *

**Burn's POV**

As I walked out of the tent, I put my shaggy, long, curly hair into a ponytail. It was like a longer version of my brother's hair. I felt sad for Feisty. She hates crying. She hates having a weakness. Although we are alike in that way, all of us hate showing weakness. To us, being weak and crying is like giving our soul to the devil. Our tears are different things. For example: mine is fire. If you play with fire you'll get burned unless you know how to play. To me, having a boyfriend is a weakness.

As we entered the Wreck Room, we went our separate ways. D. C to her boy, Shock to her brother, and myself to the pool table to see if I could learn how to play better because believe me, I suck.

"Chica, wanna play?"

"No thanks, I suck."

"You can't play worse than Armpit."

"Yes I can."

"We'll just have to see then."

"Fine.''

Let's just say that I was dubbed worse than armpit. Twitch was still holding his crotch, whimpering. Magnets arm was red and there were dents everywhere. That was definitely the last time they let me play pool willingly.

All of a sudden the room went quiet. I looked at the door and I saw why. There was Dark child dressed in a leather jacket and miniskirt, a black tank top, and black leather boots. Her black studded headband resided neatly on her hair. Well, I guess you couldn't say she doesn't know how to dress even though she sometimes dresses like a guy, but when she wants to, she can. She had that "I-can-do-anything-better-than-you," glint in her eyes. She was up to something.

My brother nearly fainted. Dark looked like a goddess in black.

* * *

**Dark Child's POV**

I was up to something. I needed shower tokens and they were the only thing you could bet on in this camp unless you got something else that's of value.

"I bet two shower tokens that no one can beat me at pool," I said. "For every person that loses I get two shower tokens. So, any takers?"

Armpit sucked when it came to pool so that game with him was only five minutes. Squid was a little bit harder because he had experience, but in the end I still won. The only game that gave me a reason to sweat was the one against my brother. We were down to one last ball. I made the shot and I got it. Then I tried to hit the eight ball. In the end after not seeing a good hit I called no pocket.

I was 20 shower tokens richer. Really, I never miss. But as I was taking the last shot, someone hit my ass. Who knew boot heels and pool sticks could do so much damage. To make things worse, Mr. Sir Hehehe came into the room to say the words that I was dreading. "The new campers are here."

We went outside to the bus. There he was walking of the bus. Zero wrapped his arm around me. I felt like either killing him or fainting. But, oddly, the awareness of his arm around me was soothing. I saw the glint in his eye that he was being possessive and mad. Surprisingly, I, myself, was starting to get mad. I wasn't his girlfriend, not something he owned. I have a boyfriend. Well, someone close to it, though I'm really not so sure about that yet. Sure, he did kiss me, and we did talk but I'm still not so sure. There are so many things going on in my mind. I needed release. I needed music. I need it now, and I need it bad.

There he was in his 5 foot ten arrogance, his brother and right hand man next to him. Then there was some of the rest of the high ranking people, who were now giving me malicious glares, but I matched them with one of my own.

Malcolm came over and tried to hug me but Zero stepped in between us. They both glared at each other. Their eyes burned with hate. This was the start of a rivalry. If I didn't step in, I would have witnessed a fight. But now they are at odds because of me. Why is it all of these things happen to me? Really, I think my mind is gonna overload.

All of a sudden X came up to him and stuck out his hand saying, "Hi, I'm X-Ray. Welcome to Camp Green Lake." After he shook his hand he said, "Here's your welcome gift." And with that, he punched him in the face. Here we go again with the fights. I have a feeling I'm going to be involved no matter how much I wish I wasn't.

Zero jumped in, beating them to a pulp along with my brother. It seemed like Mr. Sir and my mom disappeared so I had to take care of it. As I mentally groaned, I stepped in. "Stop!" I yelled out.

They all stopped and the world went black as the memories flashed.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I really hate this guy. He made my girl sad and mad at the world. She isn't mine, but I really want her to be. He made her part of the way she is. If that hadn't happened, she wouldn't be here, but all the same not so scarred. When I look into her eyes I see the weight of two worlds on her shoulder. Maybe I should tell her, but would that add to her grief or would it make her happier? I'm not sure, but I should take a shot.

I really wanted to hit him, but looking into her eyes, I knew she needed me. So I let it go. Sadly my self control went to waste, because X jumped him. By the time I blinked, Malcolm had a bloody nose, bloody mouth and other things. For a guy so short, he could sure pack a punch. I calmed down soon enough, but he set me off by saying, "You know she's only using you. She's a whore." "She had a baby before, by me." As I landed my first punch, he fainted. Only then did I notice how bloody she was and that she needed help.

As I sat there through the night with her I fell asleep letting the troubles of today float away.

* * *

**Burn's POV**

I tried to shake my brother awake. He looked really uncomfortable and after close examination, it turned out he cracked a rib. I wish that the past 24 hours would go away, but I was disturbed out of my ruminations by a little boy pulling on my sleeve. I turned my head and looked down at him, but then all of a sudden he ran out and looked behind him as if to say, "Follow me." Should I?

As we got into the small rock ledge where it looked he lived he asked, "Are you Hector's sister?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**R. J's P.O.V.**

I led Zero's sister away from him and Dee. They needed time alone. As I moved along, I waited for her to catch up to me. I led her to my hiding place. It's been almost a year now. Zero kept me fed, telling me his problems. I reached my hiding place, the shaggy headed girl in tow.

"I'm R.J."

"How are you alive?" I asked. "Dee saw you die herself!"

"It was an act to protect her and me."

"Why?"

"It was for the best."

"I want more than that! You die and then it turns out you're alive, and you expect me to take it without complaining? What fresh hell!"

"It was for the best."

"So it was for the best that you're sister beat herself up saying that you're death was her fault? It was for the best that she's not the same because she thinks you're dead? Bullshit!"

"Why are you overreacting? It's not like you care about her. I don't think she even cares about YOU."

"Yes, we both care. We're both in deep shit, and all we have now is each other, so if you think that I would really do that in the time she needs help, you're stupid. You know me better than that."

"I know the old you, not the one who's in Juvy."

"This is worse than juvy and I needed to do what I had to, just like you."

"But this is beside the point. Please, just don't tell anyone that I'm here. They'll find out in time. Do me a favor and watch them like a hawk, they're all targets now, including X."

"Fine."

"Bye."

* * *

**Now I get down and beg for forgiveness and I'll give cookies and updates so that you can be pleased.**

**Domiebabe3.**

* * *

**Edit: Duckie here! Just want to apologize for any other errors you might see in the chapter. Have fun reading (Don't forget to review this awesome story!) **


End file.
